Lord of Chaos/Chapter 41
Min is heading to the Royal Palace of Andor to meet Rand before the Salidar Aes Sedai delegation arrives. She catches herself thinking maybe it would be nice to wear a dress for Rand, then decides he will just have to take her as she is. A Maiden named Enaila guides her to Rand. Min has a viewing of some kind of wreath. When Min arrives, she notes a new aura around Rand, yellow, brown, and purple that makes her stomach clench. Finally she is allowed to go in and she feels all giddy, as a woman in love. Rand is overjoyed to see Min and twirls her around. They go to his rooms to get away from the nobles and have a private chat. Min gives him a letter where Elayne says her feelings for him haven't changed. Rand starts in on his feelings for Elayne and the constant battle he had with Aviendha. This upsets Min, so she tells him to not talk about other women in front of her. She comes over and sits in his lap while berating him for treating her so impersonally. He admits that he loves Elayne and Aviendha but must keep them away to protect them from those wishing him harm. Min tells him she arrived with the Salidar Aes Sedai embassy. She is the go-between for the Aes Sedai with Rand, although her loyalty lies with Rand. The Aes Sedai do not know that. Rand says he will allow three at a time to visit him but they are to stay away from the Inner City. They are not to channel around him, either. Sulin enters and drops the punch when she sees Min on Rand's lap. Melaine comes in and tells Rand about Egwene leaving for Salidar, where the rebel Aes Sedai are at. He tells her he already knows, while Min drowses on his lap. Melaine appears to disapprove of Min, but then Min murmurs that Melaine will have two daughters, twins like mirrors. Melaine is surprised because she only just became certain of her pregnancy that morning. She calls what Min can do "like interpreting the Dream". Min then gives Rand a rundown of the Aes Sedai in the embassy , their personality, strengths, and weaknesses. She says that she thinks they can be trusted, but she admits that the viewing she had of him earlier means that Aes Sedai will hurt him. Perhaps more than once. Characters * Min * Rand * Wildrose * Enaila * Dyelin * Ellorien * Aemlyn * Arathelle * Pelivar * Luan Norwelyn * Somara * Lews Therin in Rand's head * Sulin * Melaine Referenced * Merana * Miren One of Min's aunts * Jan One of Min's aunts * Thom * Elayne * Davram Bashere * Nandera * Aviendha * Mat * Perrin * Lan * Alanna * Taim * Elaida * Egwene * Moiraine * Reene Harfor * Bael * Dorindha * Kairen Stang * Morgase * Rafela * Seonid * Faeldrin Harella * Demira Eriff * Berenicia Morsad * Agelmar * Masuri * Valinde Nathenos * Sammael Places * Royal Palace of Andor * Caemlyn Referenced * Murandy * Andor * Salidar * Baerlon * Two Rivers * Cairhien (city) * Tear * Altara * Tarabon * Arad Doman * Shienar * Fal Dara * Arafel * Illian Items * Banner of Light * Dragon Scepter